


【映an】席间

by fonety



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 在四十年内成功复活的ankh无所事事干脆当起了偶像，并且继续和火野映司生活在一起。





	【映an】席间

**Author's Note:**

> loft补档  
> PWP。  
> 蒙眼、插入暗示有

<席间>

假面骑士ooo|火野映司×Ankh

总之就是咳咳嗯哼哼啊哈哈♂那样的东西

 

 

“喂，别装睡了。”

火野映司迷糊地翻过身。

“……现在才几点？”

“要出发了。”

睁开眼睛的时候，黑暗中的人影已经换好了全身套装。火野映司比较喜欢穿着衬衣时候的Ankh，月光在他的身上照亮了一半，锁骨在俯视角度下微微显露了出来。

他答应了Ankh，今天要一起通宵排队买新发售的纯爱游戏。在没有Yummy、没有战乱的和平城市中，因为自己的执念而复活的Ankh，反而无所适从。好不容易说通了对方趁着皮相子好干脆出道做艺人，结果却变成了出门工作，回家就死赖着不出门的废宅。

在Ankh爆红以后，火野映司的生活也多少受了影响。本来自己的身份就有些特殊，还要照顾Ankh一不小心就说漏的嘴，想要安逸地睡上整整一天都是奢望。不过今天的事件也的确是很早之前就和Ankh约定好的，初衷是因为想难得一起出去所以才提出了“排队买新发售的Game吧”的建议，没想到辛苦的却是自己。

在Ankh复活后的三个月后，火野映司拒绝了比奈的告白。搬离了生活了很久的餐厅阁间，在不远处买了间不大的公寓。

双方默认了这种同居生活。对于Ankh来说，待在火野映司身边是必要的。OOO——残余在火野映司体内的皇帝的力量维持着他的行动能量，而光是火野映司凭借着强大的执念将王者的力量发挥了出来这一点，Ankh也并非没有感受到他的强烈执念。

半推半就，总而言之，Ankh一咬牙，算是默认了他们“交往”的现状。

当伴侣出现时，一个人在外的野性也将被强制回收。与Ankh在外巡游世界了不知多久以后，他们重新回到了日本。成人的责任感在旅途中更加突显了出来。火野映司终究明白，拯救世界的并非永远的朝气，那样也会有被自己的正义感估计错了时代的误会——真正的英雄爆发于正好需要这样一位英雄的最好的时代——而他已经完整经历了这样默默无闻的光辉部分。

Ankh走在比他稍前的位置，火野映司一边打着哈欠跟在后面，看见他口罩的绳带扭在了耳根附近，伸手去帮他理了理顺。

指肚在耳根附近轻轻摩挲着。Ankh反应出一丝不适，耳朵微微抽动了两下，没有停下自己的脚步。火野映司顺手将对方耳边的头发理了理，收回了手。

脚步声悉悉索索。路灯灯光一圈一圈，两人的影子重叠又分开。火野映司心中仍抵触低头去看两人的影子——倒映出的并非真正人类的身影。Ankh大概知道他在想些什么，或者说，他们都在尽力去摸清对方的想法，又用最合适的方法去相处，因此ANKH即便知道火野映司心中有着怎样的想法，也会依旧默不作声。但是今夜的夏风吹过的时候，他取下口罩，小声说了句好冷。

Ankh难得没有为了游戏而通宵不睡。在映司睁开眼的一瞬间，强烈的阳光直射进了眼中，他连忙用沉重的手挡在了眼前。稍微扭转了下身体想要继续补眠，胸口激起的触感却有沉重的重量压制。回想不起昨晚躺上床后还发生了什么，火野映司庆幸是自己先醒过来，这样的情况可不多见。

Ankh应该是无心插柳，也许是受了什么刺激，毫无防备地躺在了火野映司的身上。金发散在了映司的胸口，呼出的气息将他的薄睡衣弄湿了一片。将近正午的强烈阳光将Ankh照射得有些发热，额前的汗浸湿了左胸上方。简而言之，映司的上身湿了一半。

想要将手向对方脸探过去的时候，Ankh睁开了眼。火野映司并没有主动挪开放在Ankh肩上的另一只手手，他负责地将Ankh禁锢在怀里，指尖插入了发丝之中。虽说是是无意的行为，但火野映司觉得这样也没什么不好。Ankh一副吃瘪的表情从火野映司身上跳了起来，姿势变成了跨坐在火野映司的腿上，他因为意外的惊吓喘着气，一旁的桌上，手机像是为了帮助他缓解这份尴尬，嗡嗡震动了两下。

Ankh连忙将手机拿到了自己面前，在火野映司努力支起上身脱掉了湿掉的上衣的间隙，他简单地翻看检查起了短信。

“说起来，今天你好像有拍摄来着？”

“……不，延迟了。”晃了晃手中的白色屏幕，他将手机扔到了映司身后的枕头上，头随意向前倒过去，刚好埋进了火野映司的颈窝。

“……哼哼，看来是老天也让我今天通了新游戏啊。”

“我觉得他只是想让你多休息两天罢了，前几天不是忙得差点发烧吗。”

“不可能有那种事，我才不会在夏天发烧。”他直起身瞪了火野映司一眼，换来对方敷衍的道歉。Ankh吐出一口长气，伸了个大大的懒腰。

“已经到午饭时间了，要帮你带什么回来吃吗。”

“走吧。”

“嗯？”

“出去买两根冰棍吃。”

这家伙突然吃药了吧。已经习惯了极度家里蹲的Ankh行为的映司，有些不适应地心想。

 

买到冰棍的地方是来过无数次的河边。Ankh咬着冰棍棒子，对着宽敞的河面发呆。

虽然带了墨镜，还在大热天戴着头套，好像也很难不被旁人注意到。本来是不错的两人外出，现在却只能让Ankh在想出办法之前一直呆在那里，火野映司躲在树丛里心里默默向对方道歉，咬着指甲使劲想着解决事件的方法。

就算自己伪装成经纪人，只要被拍到照片也会带来许多后续的麻烦。也不是第一次被拍到自己的面孔，最近曝光率会不会高了一点，万一娱乐板块有人冒出调查一下的想法不就麻烦了吗。况且手中还抱着一箱新买的冰棍准备马上带回家，Ankh的性格估计根本不会在乎身边女性粉丝的猜测嘀咕声，而是心想着自己手里这盒冰棍会不会融化了这种问题。

这种事情，果然还是要做得男子气概一些。火野映司下定决心，从树丛中钻了出来，Ankh用余光瞥见了对方张着嘴哑声向他传达着“就是现在，快逃”的讯息，率先朝着家的方向急匆匆地离开了。看着那盒颠簸的冰棍仓皇逃跑的映司，Ankh心中有些发笑，一个转身，勉强挤出了人群，朝着相反的路线跑动了起来。

“辛、辛苦了。”

“哈、哈啊……？现在说这种道歉的话有什么用，干嘛不帮我指没有人的路线就先擅自跑回来了啊。”

成为艺人真是糟糕透顶的决定。作为老生常谈的话题，Ankh再次不悦地抱怨出声。

“为什么我一定要在没有工作的时候也被追着不放不可啊。”

“因为是艺人嘛。”略有歉意地看着发牢骚的同居人，映司诚恳地将冰好的冰棍递到了Ankh面前。

“这样也就算了，你为什么每次都要躲着啊。直面站出来反而才能证明我们两个没有那么复杂的关系不是吗。”

“可是我们两个确实是没有那么简单的关系。”

“那就公开出来好了，粉丝反而会更兴奋吧。”

“但是这样的话，也就失去做更加成功的艺人的机会了哦。”

“哼，求之不得。”一口愤恨地咬下冰渣。

“努力忍耐一下吧，既然选择了这条路的话，就要坚定不移地走下去嘛。实在不行，靠着一条内裤，我也是可以过上流浪生活的哦，Ankh你就有些勉强了吧。”

“哼。明明因为残留着王者的力量而使动物因为恐惧而退避三舍，你还非要跑到非洲大草原去旅行。”

“我想要看看那样的风景啊！”火野映司丝毫没有悔意地说着。

“既然这样，就干脆离开日本好了，反正你也是个吊儿郎当的幸运儿，无论在哪里都会被别人救起来的。”明显是赌气时说的话，Ankh含着仅剩的小半段冰棍回敬道。

“那你呢。”被嫌弃也并非令人畅快，火野映司从冰箱里拿出第二根冰棍，转身说道。

“哈？……大概，消失吧。反正是已经发生过的事。”被要求认真回答的瞬间，Ankh有些意外地愣了一下。在火野映司的开导下，他尽量让自己去相信现在是个真正的人类。但那根本做不到。

Ankh没有看着映司。碰巧看着地板，他便盯着自己影子中鸟类怪物的原本模样，有些嘲讽地笑出了声。

“本来是应该分别的结局，擅自又决定再次相遇的是你才对吧。”Ankh说着。

大概是因为夏天的原因。

火野映司的脸上并没有浮现出应有的沉默，除了像是不被理解的寂寞的表情意外，甚至夹杂了些许怒气。Ankh心中有些后悔前一秒说出的气话，那是毫无道理的，自己也明明知道的谬论。

很想见他。没有实体，只能遵循着硬币的指引永远呆在映司的身后，看不到他的表情，默默陪伴着映司走过整整一年的寂寞的旅途。

要说的话，在那一年间，他已经比任何人更加了解火野映司。了解火野映司的执着，火野映司的强大，还有他对于失去朋友而展现出的脆弱。正因为了解了这么多，他才无数次地懊恼，只拥有残存的思想的自己，只有十八分之一生命的自己，不能在火野映司在无人的沙漠中放开声音喊着属于自己的名字的时候，在他面前，亲手掩住他的双眼。

Ankh并非忘记了这份初心。与过去截然不同的生活使他确实获得了新生。唯独总是各种办法使火野映司受气这一点倒是一直没有变过。

“那是你的真正想法吗。”火野映司的眼中因情绪不稳产生了一瞬间的紊乱，那是变身成为假面骑士ooo后无法痊愈的后遗症——令动物感到恐惧的臣服的力量。

ANKH感受到一股莫名的巨大压力，逼迫着他无法顺利喘息，手脚一瞬间仿佛被封锁一般，使不上下一次嘴上还击的力气。

火野映司——眼中透出显而易见的愤怒与不甘——将手中的冰棍毫无道理地，在Ankh想要说出下一句话语之前，粗暴地塞进了他的嘴中。

“即使是让你不情愿的方式……我也不想放弃。这是我已经确认过的觉悟。”火野映司的眼中，透露出错误的坚定，“如果只能强求Ankh来接受的话，我也不会犹豫。”

大概是因为夏天的原因。在Ankh想要说些什么之前，冰凉的糖味已经融化进了炽热的口中。

 

“嗯……咳咳……”表面的冰层很快在口中融化开来。液体愈来愈多含在了口中，冰棍不时被抽出又塞回嘴里，液体因为嘴唇的开合从嘴角无法抑制地溢了出来，淌过昨夜火野映司认真观察过的锁骨，滑到了胸口位置，与蛮横地扯开Ankh衬衣扣子的火野映司的拳头交织在一起。

Ankh一只手握着映司的手腕，想要将握着冰棍的映司的手扯开，但对方执意将冰棍放进他的嘴里防止说出更多令两人产生矛盾的话语，Ankh只得用另一只手做出抵抗，火野映司扯开扣子的动作利索且有些粗蛮，用手肘推开了Ankh的手掌，他将手探入了衬衣内部，五指紧贴着Ankh的胸膛。

“嗯、嗯哈啊……”

感受到危机的Ankh更加用力地想要推开眼前的人，但火野映司身上散发出的强迫的信号使他全身疲软。上次感受到这么强烈的压迫还是在火野映司初期Greed化时，在睡梦中无法控制自己力量的火野映司，与现在同样威胁着Ankh的活动机会。

“嗯、唔拿、拿出去，哈啊……”

甜腻的液体挟着半为固体的冰棍在强烈的冲突中探入了口腔深处，受到巨大刺激的Ankh猛烈地咳出了声，眼眶中因为刺激激发出了些许液体。他一边寻求呼吸的机会，但放开了呼吸会让嘴中已经融化的糖水一下子溢出来，那样的光景与火野映司可能的胜利表情都是Ankh无论如何都不想看到的。他攀着火野映司的肩膀，努力地将冰棍咬碎掉落到身上。

火野映司的手指在Ankh胸前游走着。乳首处因为流淌下的冰凉液体变得刺激兴奋，他将手掌覆盖在了胸前，按压着胸口以及附近的肌肉。为了演艺而锻炼起的体魄恰到好处的健壮，属于男性艺人被女性倾慕的肌肉弹性正好，随着火野映司一阵阵的按压，Ankh无法抑制地呻吟出了声。

“哼嗯……哈啊——”

下身的炽热令映司清醒了一些。他抬起头，看着Ankh已经泛红的脸。对方正皱着眉头不情愿地用舌头摩挲着冰棍，双手紧紧钳制着火野映司的手腕。火野映司的记忆中不曾出现Ankh这番受辱的不甘表情，歉意与刺激的兴奋同时冲击着他的思考。最后一块冰渣掉落到了Ankh的胸脯上，滑到了双腿中间。木棍像是检查喉舌深处时的场景压制在了ANKH的舌苔上。对方一边稍微放松地喘着气，又因为舌苔上被压制激起的恶心感止不住咳了起来。火野映司这才将木棍从Ankh嘴里撤出来，连带着透明的唾液拉成一线。对方双手撑着床垫，双脚支撑着大腿保持分开的角度，与火野映司膝盖所顶住的床垫位置刚好隔开一段距离。已经被融化的冰棍透湿的休闲裤下，隆起的部分清晰可见。

一时间火野映司不知如何反应，双方维持着僵硬的姿势，空气中只有两人沉重的喘息，夹杂着Ankh的咳嗽声，天花板上凝聚起无法抬头的压力。

Ankh在这压力之下沉默地低着头。火野映司有些慌乱。如果是平常，不可能存在今天自己这样鲁莽的行为，自然也不知道如何在自己变为了施暴方以后向对方表达自己的真正心意。而这正是火野映司费解的地方，从决定作出会令Ankh受到伤害的行为到现在——火野映司也发现了——自己将之认作毫无恶意的普通行为。

这不是火野映司一个人便能判断的行为。火野映司或许想过这种冲动行为，但是绝不会付诸于行动。相似的意外情况最近也有发生，对着除自己以外的生物有着支配的欲望、破坏的欲望等，最终都归结于一点。

“……是我成为了ooo的错吗……”

“哈？怎么了，你想把自己的行为怪罪到ooo身上吗，别开玩笑了。”强忍着生理上的冲动，Ankh做出了退让的姿势。火野映司此刻努力思考的模样，在往常Ankh并不会抱有反感，相反，他认为那是令他猜不透火野映司的一面。表面装傻的火野映司，心中有着深不可测的城府，只有在需要认真思考和应急反应的时候才会爆发出来，这一点Ankh并非毫不知情。

“……说得也是，只是我思想的羸弱罢了。”

火野映司苦笑了一声，紧接着猛地圈住了Ankh的手腕，做出了明显的向Ankh扑过去的动作，两人一齐倒在了床上。

“咳、咳啊，你突然又做什么——”

被夹在了狭小空间中的Ankh顶着来自胸腔上方的压力，心中对火野映司匪夷所思的行为感到纳闷。下一秒Ankh便反应过来。那是无比熟悉的气息，加诸于火野映司身上时，这种无比熟悉的危险便使人恐惧的同时又诱人。

“到了这一步的话，Ankh也认为应该继续下去吧。”

对着瞳孔外一圈泛起不正常的红的火野映司，即便Ankh想要努力辨清，那是否是真正的火野映司的想法与决定，在火野映司突然被自己的强欲所控制的现在，他也已经无暇顾忌这些。

“……唔……”火野映司将脸完全挡在了Ankh面前，舌头趁着对方不注意，蛮横地撬开了Ankh的齿贝。被冰棍冻过的口腔内冷气连连，令火野映司急躁的舌尖感受到了冰凉的舒畅感，更加肆意地在齿贝间游走着。心情极差的Ankh本想对着柔软的舌头狠狠咬下去，但念想涌出的瞬间，一股莫名的威严将他的动作硬生生拦了下来。

——背负着Greed的枷锁，无法逃脱的威严，在火野映司无意识中已经渐渐感染了周身的许多人，并且这份来自ooo的诅咒一定会在那之后，带给火野映司不可避免的名为孤独的病症。

“嗯、哼嗯……”水渍声代替了过头的喘息，身体最柔软部位之间的磨合令Ankh的手无意中放松了些。火野映司单手探寻到了扣子已经被绷开的Ankh的休闲裤内里，三角裤紧致地贴合在胯间，他有些不耐烦地扯开了裤头。

“嘶——”Ankh咬着映司的下唇，冷不丁倒吸了口气。暴露在外的躯体有一瞬间的剧烈颤抖，火野映司将布料跨至大腿根处，手又回到了上身，摩挲着衬衣的布料。剩下的衣物让Ankh自己脱的意图十分明显。

指尖在Ankh臂膀间来回揉动，带有与之前行为不符的抒情的指引。眼下的情形对Ankh十分不利，他心中的焦虑与兴奋都在火野映司的计算当中。Ankh蹬掉了外裤，内裤挂在了膝盖上方位置。火野映司显然另有所图，仍旧不急不慢地扶着Ankh的肩膀，一次次将Ankh陷于深吻的窒息引诱中。

Ankh在混乱之中抓到了映司的裤沿，将受的气一次性发泄似的狠狠垮下了对方的短裤。色彩复杂的平角内裤露了出来， Ankh开裤边一把扯下，得以感受到对方同样巨大的反应，侵略性的吻结束在了Ankh没好气的鄙夷眼神与映司尴尬地自己脱掉了内裤的场面中。

“识相点就赶紧让开。”知道火野映司下一步指目的地方的Ankh一把推开了对方，双腿盘坐了起来，一副生人勿进的威严。

“是因为怕叫出声吗，在我的威胁下？”

“别开玩笑了。”

“那就背过去好了，看不见我的样子就没问题了吧。”  
“哈？这算哪门子的解决方法……喂！”

强行扳住Ankh的肩膀将他扳到了对着前面的方向，火野映司从背后将Ankh拥了起来，一只手蒙住了Ankh的眼睛。

“唔……我倒是觉得这样也挺不错的？”

“把手给我拿开……你这家伙！”

终于能够将头名正言顺地靠在对方的颈窝处，火野映司一边在颈弯处吸允着，另一只手探到了Anh的下身，手指有意无意游走在大腿边缘。

“这种挑衅对我是没效果的。快点把你的手拿开！”

“我听说蒙眼能增强感官刺激，试试看嘛。”

“那是只有你才想尝试的事情，快给我让开！”

交流失败，不如直接放弃交流好了。火野映司这么一想，一下畅快了许多。他将手抵在对方腹部，强行让Ankh从跪坐的姿势后仰倒在了自己的怀里，单手握住了对方致命的部位。

“呜嗯——”被触碰的刺激让Ankh的声音也软了下来，他一只手扳着火野映司蒙在自己眼睛上的手，另一只手想要阻止身下的动作，但结果却是随着火野映司的节奏被迫带离应有的作用。

火野映司将Ankh的躯体环紧，加快了手上的力度。炽热被紧握在手心，每一次的律动都连带着Ankh忍耐不住的呻吟。Ankh的腰向前屈起以保持平衡，火野映司趁机偷咬了一下对方的肩膀，手上利用技巧令Ankh再一次感受到抑制不住的快感浪潮。

“嗯啊……哈、哈啊，拿开……呜嗯……”

带有一丝求饶意味的语气在空中变质。火野映司难得听到Ankh带有颤抖的声线，他有些慌乱地加快了手上的动作，想要掩盖自己心中一闪而过的惊喜之情。更加剧烈的刺激令Ankh反抗的手也停顿了一刻。他握紧了火野映司的手，透露出的声音比前一次更加柔软些，火野映司甚至能够感受到Ankh眼眶的热潮。

从Ankh的声音中，火野映司判断Ankh已经快要突破尽头。他用力地扣住了对方的双眼，手上来回做出了更加挑逗性的轻点动作。黑暗中一次次被挑战不知何时会来到的下一波刺激，令Ankh只得拼命抓住映司的手来寻找预警。达到最后一次高潮的时候他第一次带有不明显的哭腔抽吸了一声，巨大反应后腰部放弃支撑的力度，背抵在了火野映司的肩上，比火野映司悠闲一些地喘着气。

对于此时毫无戒备的Ankh，火野映司偷笑着，悄悄将头埋进了湿润的金发当中。头顶突然被一记猛击，火野映司吃痛地抬起头，背对着自己的同居人狠狠地嘲笑了一声，将手随意搁在了床垫上。

“下面碍到我了，混蛋。”

“那是因为我牺牲了多大宝贵精力来让你消停下来嘛。”

“那你就接着消停好了。”

“诶、诶？但是Ankh，我已经忍——”

“吵死了，我说过我累了吧。”将手扬起抵住了对方的嘴，Ankh不耐烦地说着，用拳头顶了顶对方的鼻梁。看着火野映司露出受挫的蠢表情，确认是已经褪去了血红的威严的火野映司之后，他的心情才稍稍转好。

“嗯，现在才是你应该有的样子嘛。”

 

对于火野映司这种骗子，最好把他一拳打到天花板上去不上不下卡一辈子。Ankh狠狠地捶了下墙壁以此泄愤。探入的手指并没有停下摸索，周围的触点跃跃欲试，半被胁迫地抵在了墙边，Ankh的额头靠在墙上，狼狈地喘着粗气。

“哈、嗯哈——”

被从后看着的感觉十分不妙，无法推测出火野映司的下一步会做出什么反应。虽然比起双眼被遮住的惊慌有所好转，但形势仍旧毫无意外地一边倒。冰凉的膏体被探入温热的内里，火野映司的身体从头躁到指尖。为了自身考虑，他现在最好的行动应当是尽量——配合一下映司，但自我的傲尊决不允许他那么做。内里被刺激后引起一阵收缩，又被火野映司强行深入，朝着不知名的方向游走而去。指尖在进行一次漫长的深入之后，火野映司将手指缓缓抽了出来。Ankh双腿控制不住地打着颤，火野映司攀着Ankh的肩膀，下身尽量贴合着寻找期待已久的突破口，他略带恶意地朝Ankh耳边呼了口气。

“——哪，Ankh，到底怎样才是真正的我呢。”

“住口、嗯啊……”

“我倒是认为如果是喜欢这一点的话，都无妨吧。”

不知何时语言上逐渐压制了对方，火野映司能感受到Ankh的疲乏与再次被激起的兴奋给他带来的巨大矛盾感。

“我啊，对Ankh——”

“给我闭嘴——哈、哈啊啊——”

身后被强行撑开，火野映司炽热的部分连带着情感，切实浸入到了Ankh身体中去。Ankh双手靠着摩擦勉强攀这墙壁，而映司则一只手扣在了Ankh手背上，一手扶住了对方的腹部下方。

“呼、呼嗯——”被突然收缩的穴壁刺激过了头，火野映司几乎无法抑制住自己肆虐的冲动，咬紧了舌根，努力将速度控制下来。

伴随每一次深入，Ankh觉得全身都在无法停止的颤抖当中，混杂着火野映司未说出口的虚假情话——大概如此，这样有何不可，然而又怎能妥协。在无限的快感涌起突增的每一次叠加中，无法看到火野映司的正脸反而是一件令他不安的事。无尽的、无限的幻想填满了快要被腐蚀的大脑，一片纯白的空想之中，唯独没有当事人的身影。

“嗯、嗯啊、哈啊——”

呻吟从腹腔完整地传达了出来，Ankh为自己的失态感到懊悔，同时却将手从火野映司的手心中脱离了出来，反握住了他的手腕。

至少——

“哈、哈啊，啊、えい、えいじ——”

液体射入了后穴中，如炎流一般炙热，一瞬间被充满的感官刺激令承受方全身细胞都叫嚣着想要跳起，火野映司低吼了一声，反手使劲将Ankh圈在了原地。

“唔嗯……出、出去……”

毫无威慑力的语言像是轻抚过的绒毛一般，在火野映司耳中潜意识辨识为柔软的呓语。像是回敬般，他看着像是有所依恋而抬头看着自己Ankh，掂量着用自己最温暖的语气回应了他。

“我很喜欢身为人类的Ankh你。从很久之前起。”

将眼前的最重要的伙伴看做Greed这种事。

“我就——”

心中满是渴望再一次见面的妄想。

如此期待的。

席间对谈。

 

==FIN==


End file.
